<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Over the Hills and Far Away by LadyZeppelin1111 (QueenBoudica1770)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437147">Over the Hills and Far Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudica1770/pseuds/LadyZeppelin1111'>LadyZeppelin1111 (QueenBoudica1770)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deep Purple (Band), Jimmy Page - Fandom, Led Zeppelin, Real Person Fiction, Robert Plant - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, Whitesnake (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ancient Britain, Ancient History, Awkward Flirting, Bisexuality, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Boys In Love, Drama, Elf, Elf Culture &amp; Customs, Elf Sex, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Elves, Fae &amp; Fairies, Feels, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Sex, Heterosexuality, Horny Teenagers, Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Kings behaving badly, LGBT, Love, M/M, Mages, Magic, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Smut, Teenagers, Violence, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, Witty Banter, Wizards, alternative universe, lycanthropy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudica1770/pseuds/LadyZeppelin1111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe where Jimmy and Robert meet as different species. A Fantasy world in an ancient time before recorded history.</p><p>Adventures, strife, violence, humor, fantasy stuff/creatures, love and possible sexytimes to be had.</p><p>No offense or harm meant to any real life people or band or anything. My brain is abnormal, all right? lol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Coverdale/Original Character, David Coverdale/Tawny Kitaen, Jimmy Page/Robert Plant, Maureen Plant/Robert Plant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Chance Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A youth finds another youth alone in the forest, but he is not what he seems.</p><p>Based loosely on the Robert and Jimmy we know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the Hills</p><p> </p><p>1</p><p>Robert was dawdling in the woods beyond the outskirts of his village, a young man searching for he knew not what, just that he was bored of the gossip and doings of his neighbors. His father was the local blacksmith, and he’d taught his son Robert the riddle of steel, at least as much as his teenage mind could hold and pay attention to. He’d sat down on an old, overturned log to have some lunch of the travel food in his animal skin pouch when he heard the sound of weeping. He stood, concerned, and followed his ears to a clearing, the sun shining down warmly despite the sounds of despondency. </p><p>A young man, perhaps his own age, sat crying, his face hidden by his long, wavy ebony hair. He seemed thin, and was dressed outlandishly, bright colors and fabrics unknown to these lands, in flowing waves surrounding his tall, rangy form. “Hullo?” Robert ventured, a bit wary but yet still concerned.</p><p>The lad’s head shot up, took in the newcomer, and wiped his oddly shaped face. His eyes were an unearthly green, and seemed to glow despite their sadness. “Hullo,” the adolescent spoke, in a voice both light and melodious.</p><p>“Are you lost? Can I help?”</p><p>“You…you’re human, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Well, of course,” Robert answered, baffled.</p><p>“Then I don’t think you can,” the stranger said, and stood. His outfit seemed to shimmer and change colors in the light, and then Robert saw long, pointed ears poking out of the dark tresses.</p><p>Elf. He was Fae. Enemy. </p><p>Robert stepped back instinctively, knowing the stories his folk told about those from the land of Faerie.</p><p>“Aye, I’m not of your kind. And I am alone, my people are dead or gone, and I know not what to do,” the lad said sadly.</p><p>Robert decided the dark haired elf wasn’t scary. “Is there anything I can do?”</p><p>The Fae gazed at him a moment. “Without my people or the crystals they use, I can’t return to Tir-na-Nog, so I am stuck here, alone.”</p><p>The mortal took in the sight of the skinny, unassuming, forlorn youth before him and decided that he needed his help. “You can stay with me, if you like. My father is important, and we have a large home with many rooms.”</p><p>“Your kind has fought my kind, to keep them from encroaching on your lands,” the elven youth said bitterly. “Why would I trust you?”</p><p>“You have no one else, you said so yourself,” the blond young man spoke. “What is your name?”</p><p>The youth stared at the blond kid for a moment. “I am Jimmy,” he finally said.</p><p>“My name is Robert. Pleased to meet you,” Robert held out his hand. Jimmy stared at it. The human grabbed the elf’s hand and shook it. “Well, come with me,” he said, and turned and began walking. After a moment the Fae followed, all alone in the world and unsure of what to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The elf I brought home, he got long black wavy hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ma, ma, I found an elf in the woods, can I keep him? </p><p>Lol Robert brings a friend home for dinner.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Elves be elfing, and they're damn hot. Just saying.</p><p>We learn about how Jimmy ended up on their doorstep. Could be more strife coming up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the Hills 1</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p> </p><p>When they approached Robert's family home, his two younger siblings, Dea and Ewan, had been playing outside but ceased to gaze with wide eyes at the pair threading their way up the path. The home was just outside of the village, built with sturdy oaken posts and doors, with room to include temporary laborers and an apprentice, if needed. Other than the chieftain, Robert's father Aiden, the blacksmith, was one of the most important people in Southern Glade. "Who's this?" twelve year old Dea wondered when they passed by them on the way to the front door.</p><p>"This is Jimmy," her older brother responded. "He's gonna be our guest."</p><p>"What's he wearing?" asked ten-year-old Ewan. "It changes colors in the light."</p><p>Robert ignored his brother's question and kept walking, with the elf on his heels.</p><p>The blond young man's mother met them at the door. "Come in, come in," the dark-haired woman entreated. "Who have you brought with you, then?"</p><p>"I am Jimmy, madame. Pleased to meet you," the raven-haired lad smiled at her, those strange inhuman eyes glittering green in his porcelain face.</p><p>"Goddess's sake, Robert!" Annie breathed when realization dawned. "You brought a Fae, right to our house? Is he a scout or something?"</p><p>"No, no Ma," the human lad said. "He's alone, lost I think. Says there was a magic fight with some of their own kind and his people are all gone."</p><p>Aiden approached them as they stood in the front room, the gathering room. "Nobody said we were having company this eve," he began cheerfully, then saw the consternation on his wife's face. "Rob brought an elf here," she hissed.</p><p>Jimmy smiled tentatively at the older blond man. "You alone?" the blacksmith asked curtly. Jimmy nodded. "What's your name?"</p><p>"J-Jimmy," he stammered at the piercing gaze of the metalworker.</p><p>"He's just a boy," mused Aiden, looking the Fae up and down. "We ain't had many run-ins or trouble with Elves in a while, though we're supposed to be on alert. I s'pose he could stay to dinner. I am Aiden, this is my wife, Annie. Robert you know well enough, already, from the looks of things. Well, go get washed up."</p><p>The pair filed to the washroom to pour out some water to wash their hands and faces before the evening meal. "See, I told you it'd be fine," Robert said under his breath to his new companion.</p><p>"You call barely restrained hostility fine?" Jimmy snorted at that. "Blue eyes," he then murmured.</p><p>"Sorry?"</p><p>"Oh, um, I noticed you have blue eyes. That's not common among Sea-elves."</p><p>"Is that what you are?" Robert was genuinely curious.</p><p>"Yes," the young Fae declared as if it was the dumbest question in the world. "Why do you think, since I'm not piloting a ship, that I'm wearing spellcaster robes?"</p><p>"I'm a mortal blacksmith's son, you think I know the differences with you pointy-ears?"</p><p>Jimmy started to snap back, saw the fierce expression of his host, and thought better of it. "I didn't mean to imply you're stupid," he amended, the closest thing he'd give to an apology.</p><p>"I didn't mean to insult your folk," Robert conceded. "Now, let's go eat." He led the way, his back warm from those bright, disconcerting green eyes staring at him from behind. Beautiful. They were strange and beautiful and cold at first, but there were times they smiled upon him and were warm. Warm like the Summerland all Elves are supposed to come from. Robert shook his golden curls to dispel such thoughts and showed the elf where to sit.</p><p>It was a large, wooden table, enough to handle the seasonal workers the family hired occasionally as needed, or learners come to be taught the secrets of metallurgy. Robert's siblings were there along with his parents, and without fanfare a nice board was set for all: roast mutton, boiled cabbages, salad, cooked mushrooms, fresh bread and cheese. It wasn't what Jimmy was used to, as they ate mostly fruit and nuts, but it was pretty damn good. </p><p>When asked how he came to be in the woods close to Southern Glade he explained that they were fighting a remnant of the Formorians, cousins to the Elves, on the Island of Hibernia, the Emerald Isle. They'd been struggling for control of the natural resource filled but undeveloped island for many years. His peers and teachers and himself put up a mighty defense, but in the end they were overcome. His mentor, a great elven magician named Tymor, used his magic crystal with his dying breath to send his pupil to safety. What neither expected, was that he would end up in Albion, the main Brittannic Isle.</p><p>"What's a Formorian?" Questioned Annie.</p><p>"They're an offshoot of Sidhe kind, elven kind," Jimmy explained. "They feel that living in tune with nature and sharing is beneath them. They live and die by the sword, and they indulge in deep, dark magics forbidden to us."</p><p>"They sound like bad news," Aiden said solemnly. "You know, tomorrow we're gonna have to tell Rannick we're harboring a fugitive elf."</p><p>"What do you think he'll do?" Asked Robert, biting his lip with worry.</p><p>"I don't know. Elves, fleeing the dispute with these Formorians apparently, have caused trouble and scared a lot of us before. We can't just hide him, though. Maybe we should try to get him back home."</p><p>"What if he don't have a home to go back to anymore?" The golden haired kid countered. For some reason, he didn't want to see his new friend go, especially not into possible grave danger. "He's obviously not used to being here in Midgard. He needs a place and a people. He can't wander around by himself."</p><p>"Here now, I'm not helpless," Jimmy piped up, annoyed at being painted as a lost, inept child. "If I could stay a few days to get my bearings and send messages to the Sea-elves, I'd be most grateful."</p><p>The pitiful expression on the skinny elf boy was enough to have Robert's parents relent and let Jimmy stay. Annie made up a bed in one of the guest rooms and so it was settled.</p><p>Robert lay awake in his own little rope bed, wondering about this newcomer, and a bit troubled that he couldn't get Jimmy's smile out of his head. He didn't know if all Fae were reserved, or whether it was Jimmy's nature, but he loved when those emerald eyes shone on him, and the smile dazzled him. Were all elves so enigmatic and...perfect?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Robert finds there's a whole elfy world out there beyond thr village. Hope you guys like, probably some action and stuff coming up, wheee! </p><p>Kudos, love, comments, ideas, discussions loved!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Elf I Brought Home, He Got Long Black Wavy Hair part deux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jimmy stays the night at the Plant family residence,  but is given a mission to prove himself to the humans.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some new characters are introduced and we see our pair begin to bond with one another.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over The Hills</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p> </p><p>The next morning there was heated discussion on Jimmy's apparel, Robert's parents being of the mind that he would seem less different and threatening if he was dressed like the locals. Jimmy wasn't pleased, having been magically transported there with the literal clothes on his back, it was one of the few things he had of his home. Robert at last convinced the mage apprentice to change into some older clothes of his that was rather small on him now, but the elf did a lot of grumbling. It was late in the morning when the family reached the center of town, where the chieftain's domicile was located.</p><p> </p><p>Nobody noticed the newcomer at first, but then, as sunlight glinted off his skin and caught in those bright eyes, folk noticed and began whispering among themselves. Jimmy was concerned, even a bit frightened, at the looks of hostility on some of the older people's faces. What could one young elf do if a whole mob got after him? He was glad of Robert beside him, striding with those long legs with purpose, seemingly unafraid of anything. </p><p> </p><p>The pair was a study in contrast, the goofy, gangly yet confident blond boy gazing around, as if daring someone to say something to his face about his new friend. He would soon grow into an impressive man, his shoulders having widened considerably the last couple months, his hands growing calloused as he trained as a smith under his father, his body lean but muscled. The elf with him had skin so fair and shiny it looked like frost clinging to glass on a winter's day, coupled with thick, wavy hair black as a raven's wing, and was iridescent as the feathers as well. Blue, green, silver all shimmered from his locks as sunlight hit it, adding to the boy's strangeness. Robert's clothes were a bit big on him, Jimmy having rolled up the linen shirt's sleeves so they wouldn't cover his hands, and he'd cinched up the trousers as tight as he could to keep them from falling off. Leather shoes, laced up in the Keltic style, completed the outfit, which he somehow managed to look amazing in despite his nervousness and the clothing's ill fit.</p><p> </p><p>The leader's second in command met them on the doorstep. "There seems to be something you've come for, important enough for rumors to have already raced through the village," he said.</p><p> </p><p>"And good day to you too, Coel," Aiden snorted sarcastically. "If you already know, then fetch Rannick so we can get down to business."</p><p> </p><p>The man, who moved like a warrior, was also a notorious drunkard and loved stirring up trouble. Robert so wanted to punch him in the face, but strong as the lad was, he knew Coel could tan his hide easily. At least for the moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Come off it, man," called a voice from inside. Heavy steps could be heard, then the door swung open and a huge man squeezed himself through the entrance. Dressed in suede and furs, he almost resembled a great bear. Such was the chieftain of their folk, Rannick, a fearsome warrior yet fair peacekeeper. Long black hair fell down his back, though it was thinning on top, and a great braided beard set off his intimidating appearance. "You just love stirring up shite, don't you?"</p><p> </p><p>Coel chortled.</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy swallowed. This guy probably ate elves for breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>"So this is the stranger, the Elf," the chieftain spoke. "Let's have a look at you. Eh.." he walked around the lad, looking him over. "He's just a kid. Some kinda spellcaster, are ya?"</p><p> </p><p>"I was training to be," he managed to answer without stuttering.</p><p> </p><p>"Think I might have a job for you, prove you can be trusted and all that. A nice, elfy job. You being a Fae, you should be able to track the bandits that keep raiding farms on the edge of the Darkwood. Put those keen elf-senses to good use, or use your magick. Doesn't matter as long as we can put a stop to the bandits."</p><p> </p><p>"You wouldn't send a waif like that out to tackle ruffians!" sputtered Annie, still not completely trusting of the stranger but feeling bad for the kid nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>"Which is why I'm sending Coel and the boys with him," replied Rannick, obviously pleased with his master plan. Coel's auburn-haired head snapped around to glare at his boss, apparently not having expected this, and not liking it.</p><p> </p><p>"Well then I'm going too," interjected Robert. "I promised him safety, and that's what I aim to do."</p><p> </p><p>"Robert, no!" exclaimed his mother, her dark eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>"He's slept under my roof, and the ancient rules of hospitality apply," spoke Aiden, loud enough for those around to hear. "I won't force him to do anything he isn't of a mind to do, but if he agrees, fair enough."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll go. If I can't get back home, then I'll have to make my way here," Jimmy answered, holding the bemused gaze of Rannick.</p><p> </p><p>"Da, I'm going, and that's that," Robert announced, and they followed Coel to the armoury to assemble a party of men-at-arms and get outfitted. Aiden shook his head as Annie stared after them sadly. </p><p> </p><p>"That's so amazing," whispered Ewan in awe. He wanted to run around in the woods chasing ruffians with an elf, and see some battle and magick.</p><p> </p><p>As the travelers picked out what they wanted to take with them, Jimmy asked Robert softly how many battles he'd been a part of.</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly? None," the boy answered sheepishly. "I have only passed 16 summers, well, 17 next month, it'll be my birthday." He laced up arm and shin guards, and donned a boiled leather jerkin for some protection. Jimmy followed suit, and selected a short bow and a quiver of arrows.</p><p> </p><p>"And you would try to protect me, not even one of your kind?" Jimmy asked, incredulous.</p><p> </p><p>"If I were in your place, I hope there'd be someone out there to help me," Robert shrugged, then slapped the elf on the back hard enough to almost knock his slender frame over. "How many battles have you been in?"</p><p> </p><p>"Two, which is two too many," the elf sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow! How old are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't reached adult status yet, but I am one and thirty years."</p><p> </p><p>Robert stared at him, almost dropping the sword from his hand. Thirty one, and looked for all the world like a sixteen year old! "How--how can that even be!" exclaimed the mortal. </p><p> </p><p>"Elves live a long time, remember? We also take longer to mature," the young Fae said, feeling defensive. </p><p> </p><p>It dawned on him, not for the last time, just how different their peoples were, not just culturally, but on a fundamental level. "Hurry up, lads!" called Coel from the doorway to the armoury. "We got the horses saddled and ready to go!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks in advance for reading and commenting. I love the encouragement. </p><p>I'm kinda loving elven Jimbert. What you guys think so far?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ass, meet Boot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So uh, elves can be terrifying.</p><p>Really hot, but terrifying.</p><p>Also, I think something's developing with the human boy and the elf boy. Heh.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok there's violence, magic, boys flirting awkwardly. I mean, what else do you want, people?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the Hills</p><p>4</p><p>The party headed in the direction of the last homestead that had been hit, Coel cursing under his breath at his rotten luck babysitting two idiots and having to deal with brigands. The five other men with them joked and laughed among themselves, occasionally getting Coel to laugh. </p><p>“Darkwood,” snickered Jimmy as they rode. “Southern Glade. You lot aren’t real imaginative when it comes to place names, huh?”</p><p>“It gets the point across,” laughed Robert next to him. “Why? You have better names?”</p><p>“Darkwood would be Duvhannah in my language,” he answered to that.</p><p>“That—that’s actually quite beautiful,” Robert said, surprised. “That has an elegant ring to it.”</p><p>The elf smirked. “My people are the Mirra-Sidhe, the Sea-elves.”</p><p>“That sounds so pretty, too. How many…um…kinds of you are there?”</p><p>“The Mirra-Sidhe, the Zhar-Sidhe, the Light-elves, or High-elves if you will, the Sylvan-Sidhe, the Wood-elves, which you’ve probably heard before. Then there’s the Dubu-Sidhe, the Formorians I’ve warned you about. Their name means Dark-elves. And apart from all of them are the Lia-Sidhe, the Grey-elves, who have rejected our ways and squabbles and live in seclusion.”</p><p>Robert found it fascinating, hearing about these ancient, magical people so many stories had been told about. “Hearing you speak those names, it’s like a spell in itself,” the blond lad marveled. “I’d love to visit Hibernia, or better yet, Tir-na-Nog!”</p><p>“That might be difficult, the Tir-na-Nog part, at any rate. Few outlanders are allowed there, not since we cast most of the Formorians out of our ancestral lands.”</p><p>Robert’s face fell a little. “I can still dream, can’t I? I’m sure it’s beautiful.”</p><p>“It is,” Jimmy agreed. “It is pure magic, and it’s where we get our immortality and much of our powers from. It is forever green and lush.”</p><p>“Fields forever green?” Robert breathed. “I bet you miss it.”</p><p>“I do,” Jimmy answered solemnly. “But I have never seen much of Midgard. It can be a hard place, but it has its own beauty. And the people I’ve met are not all bad.”</p><p>“At least some of us, right??”</p><p>“There’s one I’m rather fond of,” Jimmy glanced sidelong at his companion.</p><p>He couldn’t figure why, but Robert’s stomach did flip flops and he felt giddy when the elf said that. “There’s an elf that’s not too bad, I suppose. A little mouthy, mayhap.”</p><p>“Mouthy? I’ll give you mouthy,” he slapped Robert’s shoulder.</p><p>Robert play-punched Jimmy in the upper arm, eliciting a pained grunt. “I take it elf kids don’t rough-house much.”</p><p>“Not really,” he rubbed his arm. “But this is..kinda nice.”</p><p> </p><p>They reached the home where the occupants were all right, but their property, not so much. The bandits had destroyed a lot of things and made off with anything not tied down, and the wife and children were still crying about it. As they were explaining what direction the ruffians had went into the Darkwoods, they heard faint shouts and saw clouds of smoke coming from that family’s closest neighbors. “Come on!” barked Coel, taking off toward the ruckus, and the others followed.</p><p> </p><p>They caught the culprits red-handed, a good dozen of them, attacking the family who were giving it their best to defend their property. Coel and the rest rode in with a wallop, scattering the lot and surprising them, but they had dealt with hard targets before and soon regrouped. Robert charged with the rest, swinging the sword as his father had taught him since he was barely old enough to walk, but Jimmy held back.  Calmly, he notched an arrow, sighted carefully, and let fly. The missile found its mark, and was announced by a pained squeal. Again he took aim, pulled back, let go. Again.</p><p>Then he was noticed by one of the brigands, who launched an arrow at him. With a word, he set fire to it, and it burnt up before it reached him. The thief tried again, with the same results. Thwarted, he then turned his bow upon the next closest target.</p><p>Robert.</p><p>And let fly. It happened too quickly for even Jimmy, with his elven reflexes, to stop before it hit its mark, burying itself in the boy’s shoulder.</p><p>He slipped from his mount and hit the ground with a yelp.</p><p>One of Coel’s men had fallen, and the rest were hard put to it. No, Jimmy thought. NO.</p><p>No.</p><p>He jumped down from his steed, green eyes glittering, and dropped the cultured mask the Elves cultivated, and let the rising anger free. He began to shine, his skin sparkling, eyes glowing, and he raised his arms.</p><p>“Kondeo!” he bellowed in a voice that sounded like it came from a deep cave, and fire leapt forth from his hands, enveloping several of the bandits. He strode forward, all glamour gone, his true form revealed.</p><p>Few knew an Elf’s true form when their ire was raised, and it was terrifying. All glowing eyes, clenched teeth, body hard as stone, face pulled back in a rictus of aggression, magic pouring forth like tidal waves. And it did, sending men flying against trees or posts, setting them on fire, turning their hands against themselves.</p><p>“De-mah-neibo,” he spoke to one, who basically just…fell over and died. Right there on the spot.</p><p>Coel stared in awe and horror at the scene playing out before him. The elven lad passed by him, both shorter and slighter than him, looking like just a kid, with this..wave…of power whirling around him. The warrior could feel it, feel its intent, and was glad it wasn’t focused on him.</p><p>There was only three men left, two of which turned tail and rain, the other, a large, brawny fellow, raised his sword at Jimmy and it fell.</p><p>Time seemed to slow.</p><p>Jimmy raised his spindly arm as the blade came down, mouthing more words in his language. Coel watched as the sword met the boy’s arm, with a surprising clang, as if it had hit a substance harder than steel. Instead of cleaving the skinny limb in two, as would be expected, it buried itself in the arm but stopped. It. Stopped.</p><p>Jimmy tore the blade from his maimed arm and with his good arm, thrust his hand at the man’s chest.</p><p>It blew out.</p><p>Exploded.</p><p>Blood, heart, pieces of rib pelted the boy’s angry, youthful, perfect face, before he collapsed into a heap.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hopefully the pair are still ok after that little battle...</p><p>I'm kinda scared. Of Jimmy. Lol. But he's still adorable.</p><p>Thoughts?</p><p>Afternote: I have a whole elven universe I've adapted and changed to be a part of thr Zepoverse lol. If you wanna get a feel for the Elven language (which has elements of Indo European, proto-Gaelic, proto-Geman, with some Latin and proto Celtic and my own imagination sprinkled in for good measure) then here you go, ya nerds. </p><p>Sidhe is shee<br/>Mirra-Sidhe: meera-shee<br/>Zhana-Sidhe: hzanna-shee<br/>Dubu-Sidhe: dooboo-shee<br/>Lia-Sidhe: LEEah-shee<br/>Kondeo: conn-DAY-oh, means Fire<br/>De-mah-neibo: deh-mah-NIE-boh, means Life unto me, basically it took the guy's life force and added it to Jimmy's</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Saving Each Other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of the skirmish with the raiders.</p><p>An unforseen bonding occurs. </p><p>Some more familiar characters appear.</p><p>Will elven Jimbert survive??</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The plot thickens.</p><p>Wild women and healers.</p><p>Dammit why do elves gotta be so awesome? Lol. I'm elfosexual apparently.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the Hills</p><p> </p><p>5</p><p> </p><p>Robert's eyes flew open, discovered he was in his bedchamber, and he sat up. Shooting pain gripped his right shoulder and upper arm, which he found had been bandaged. Oh. Right. He'd been shot with an arrow. Not only was he bandaged, but that arm was tied to his body to keep him from moving and re-opening the wound. Then more memory came back to him about what had happened on the edge of the Darkwoods. "Oh, oh, Jimmy!" he cried, and made to get out of bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Rob, you have to stay in bed," his sister warned him. "That healer and Ma says so." She was seated beside his bed, apparently taking her round to watch him.</p><p> </p><p>"Dea, where's Jimmy? Is he all right?" he demanded.</p><p> </p><p>"He's alive, but he's still passed out, what's the word they used? Coma. He's in a coma."</p><p> </p><p>"What? Where is he?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's in his guest room with the healer. Wait!" the blonde preteen called as Robert staggered out of the room. "Ma, Robert's up! I told you he wouldn't stay down!" she complained.</p><p> </p><p>The lad burst through the door to find a middle-aged, dark-haired woman bent over the elf who lay motionless in the bed. She turned to him, and he saw she was one of the Pretani, the folk who lived in Albion before his ancestors got there.They were rumored to have Fae blood in them from way back, hence their woodcraft, leechcraft and wariness. Then he recognized her--Zara, who lived in the Borderlands of Southern Glade and sometimes frequented the town. His own Trinovanti/Norse descended people had mixed with them over the years, but she appeared to be of one of the isolated, wild ones. "Robert, eh? How d'you feel, lad?" she asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, the shoulder is sore, of course. How is he?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's still in the coma," she answered. "He talks in this strange sleep, in that elven tongue, but sometimes he calls for you."</p><p> </p><p>"He-he does?" Robert was taken aback. "Is his arm--?"</p><p> </p><p>"We may have to take it, I'm not sure. No idea from the wild tales Coel is telling how it wasn't lopped clean off, but he's in a self magic induced sleep. That Fae body is trying to heal itself. He did things..awe-filled, unheard of, unnatural things to save everyone. I've never heard of thousand year old Elf mages doing such before, and he just...did it."</p><p> </p><p>"He did it for me," breathed Robert.</p><p> </p><p>"Robert Anthony, why ain't you in bed?" the plaintive voice of Annie drifted from the hall. His mother soon followed, with her rushing up to hug him carefully. "I'm fine, Mum. Really. I'm worried about Jimmy."</p><p> </p><p>"We've been worried, too," she said, wringing her hands. "Your father has had it out with Rannick, sending you both without more men than what he did. That elf boy saved your life, and we're gonna fight for his."</p><p> </p><p>It warmed him to know his parents were now so behind Jimmy, and that the Fae lad would never want for a place to stay there. What worried him now was if the mage would survive.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, there's me daughter and son," Zara spoke, causing mother and son to turn towards the newcomers entering the chamber. It was a petite girl around Robert's age, long, dark brown hair with bones and beads braided in it, wearing wolfskins and animal hide trousers and tunic, and a short but muscular young man dressed similarly, but a few years their senior. "Did ya find the herbs I asked for? I think they will help this elven lad."</p><p> </p><p>The girl nodded curtly.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, these are my helpers, my daughter Maureen, my son Bonzo. You've likely heard about the Wild Woman or the Bear Warrior?"</p><p> </p><p>Annie and Robert nodded, yes the tales of the savage siblings had spread around the countryside. Both were as wild as they come, and did well keeping out a lot of the unwanted people and creatures, but there were only two of them and bandits had begun to figure this out. "Greetings," Maureen said, speaking as if she was unused to talking his tongue. Bonzo simply grunted and nodded his head at them.</p><p> </p><p>Mother and son thanked the siblings for their efforts looking for remedies to aid their guest, then they hurried back outside. They didn't like being indoors in such a large place, Zara explained, and would be happier in one of the outbuildings or in a tent. Robert stared after Maureen as she left, intrigued by her warrior bearing and fierce, dark eyes in a bronze-skinned, heart-shaped face. </p><p> </p><p>She was positively gorgeous. And scary as hell. Annie smiled to herself, she knew that longing expression all too well. Robert shook his head to dispel the distracting thoughts, and announced he was going to sit with Jimmy a while before plopping down in the chair beside the bed. Annie encouraged the healer to take a break, which she decided to do in order to rest and catch up with her strange, fey children. She dressed as most of the women in the Glade and Robert's mother and sister did, with a homespun underdress and colorful overdress, but Maureen, and many of the Pretani, wore the same style of clothing as the men. Soon the boys were alone in the room.</p><p> </p><p>Robert looked over the stranger that had come into his life so suddenly, sadly noticed the heavily bandaged and splinted left arm, then gently took hold of Jimmy's good hand. "Please get well," he murmured, his adolescent voice cracking with emotion. The elf was still, looking for all the world like a cleverly carved porcelain doll lying there, the large eyes closed and full lips still rosy and soft-looking. Wavy ebony tresses framed his face and covered much of the pillow, and the small chest barely rose and fell with his breath. Jimmy began to stir, and Robert, surprised, sat as the emerald eyes finally opened. It took a moment for him to focus, but the eyes rested on Robert and recognition filled them. "Oh! You're alive," he croaked out. "Thank the gods."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank the gods you're still alive!" gushed Robert, unabashed as tears spilled from his big blue eyes. "How are you?"</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy started to smile up at Robert, but winced in pain. "Not...not well. I overdid things on a level that I'm surprised my dead teachers haven't come back from the afterlife to scream at me."</p><p> </p><p>Robert's youthful face took on a cast of concern. "You're gonna get better though, right? Jimmy?"</p><p> </p><p>"The chances aren't very good," he finally spoke. At the expression of denial on Robert's face, he squeezed the blond lad's good left hand and sent some magic his way.</p><p> </p><p>Robert's eyes widened; he could feel Jimmy's body, perceive the physical processes of heart beating, lungs breathing, the thin body struggling with the trauma and strain that had been wrought upon it. Those processes were failing, not quickly, but Jimmy was losing the battle. "There's gotta be something we can do. Please. Anything."</p><p> </p><p>"NO," Jimmy declared, shaking his head where he lay. "There's a way, but it's dangerous for you."</p><p> </p><p>"You've already done the same for me," Robert said, feeling the small spell Jimmy had cast dissipate, and the link allowing him to feel Jimmy's body systems faded. </p><p> </p><p>"Nay," the elf whispered, his strength now faltering.</p><p> </p><p>"You stubborn, stubborn ass!" Robert cried. He grabbed the elf's hand. "Something about transfer of energy, isn't it? Isn't it? What you did to that one bloke. Well, do it. Do it, Jimmy!"</p><p> </p><p>Self-preservation asserted itself, but possibly even more was the desperation in the other boy's voice and face, so Jimmy whispered the spell and moved the calloused worker's hand to his smooth forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately Robert felt the drop in his physical strength, a steady thrumming now sounding in his ears, with him realizing it was their heartbeats synchronizing. "Ohhh..." he breathed, and watched as the dark circles under the green eyes faded and rose came back to Jimmy's cheeks. He could feel the elf's heart grow stronger while his own weakened. His vision began to blur, which Jimmy noticed and removed Robert's hand from his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not enough," Robert said, still in tune with Jimmy's failing body. He put his hand on the elf's face, felt his life force being drained again, but he didn't care. He would repay what had been done for him, he'd already determined.</p><p> </p><p>"Nay, stop. Stop, Robert. You'll die. Stop!"</p><p> </p><p>Robert, in the chair, slumped forward on top of Jimmy, unresponsive. The mage in training severed the link, but still detected a faltering, faint heartbeat. Jimmy's arm had healed, damaged bone from the sword strike and all, and his whole form was warm from the energies released. It was like fire racing through his veins, not painful, but strange. He pressed his fingers on the tanned cheek of his companion, but nothing happened. Was he too far gone to receive energy back? He turned the lad's face to him, knowing he was slipping down further. He placed his lips on the slack mouth of Robert and breathed out, sending out some of the life force back to him. Please, please work.</p><p> </p><p>Please.</p><p> </p><p>Half a minute went by with nothing, then Robert's body shuddered, then stiffened. Breathing picked up, and he sucked in air straight from Jimmy's mouth. Blue eyes fluttered open to take in the warm, bright gaze of Jimmy. The elf reached up with his hands and pulled Robert closer, now kissing him in earnest, in an instinctive attempt to work off the pent-up energies flowing through the both of them. Surprised and a bit confused as to how this came about, the blacksmith's son couldn't help but moan into the kiss, at least until he became more aware.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled away, both boys gawking at one another. "What--"</p><p> </p><p>"Transfer of life force, the de-mah-neibo spell," Jimmy explained evasively.  "We are now even, you saved my life, benewin-Sidhe."</p><p> </p><p>"What's that? What'd you call me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Elf-friend," Jimmy smiled up at him. "Ally."</p><p> </p><p>Robert smiled back. He heard the tales of elf-friends fighting alongside their Fae companions and receiving a lot of the same powers and abilities, and they lived a really long time, too.</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps someday you would be varkarek. Mine."</p><p> </p><p>"What does that mean?"</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy blushed. "Mayhap I'll tell you a later day."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whew that was a ride! Hope you guys are coming along, too!</p><p>I love the attention!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. When You Get Naked With an Elf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elven musings, creek baths, and revelations.</p><p>Jimmy makes himself at home among the humans.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over The Hills </p><p>6</p><p>The boys never mentioned the kiss, both seemingly unafraid to unravel their feelings and what it could mean, but they did become inseparable. Robert's wound healed, but he learned to wield a sword left handed, what would be called a 'sinister' attack--something unexpected and unnatural, a sword being used with the normal off-hand. Jimmy healed as well, having learned the hard way about expending yourself with magick. He'd sent messages to known Mirra-Sidhe ports, but there hadn't been time for anything to have been sent back yet. Weeks passed, rolling into the Late Summer month, the month of Robert's birth. After that month was the Last Summer month followed by the Harvest Moon month, when Samhain was celebrated.</p><p>Jimmy learned these humans placed great import on the day they came into the world, and usually had lavish dinners and gave presents to the person simply because their mothers pushed them out of their bodies on that particular day. Not for the last time did the elf marvel at the weirdness of Mohrtei, which is what they call humans.</p><p>Elves celebrated a lot of things, and often needed no reason for a big party or bash, with big get-togethers sometimes lasting for days or weeks. However, as many lived to count a thousand to two thousand or more years before their perfect bodies suddenly gave out, they often forgot the actual day they were birthed. </p><p>Nonetheless, the Fae wanted to do something for his friend, since he would count seventeen summers now, old enough to be a man, among the Mohrtei, anyways.  He marveled at Robert's tutelage under his father, and how strong both father and son's hands were. Elves were far from stupid, in fact they were the first in the world to devise an alphabet, but they didn't learn so quickly.</p><p>Jimmy was so fascinated with the family trade that he took some lessons along with Robert, finding his intuition and keen senses helped when heating or cooling the metal, but he lacked the raw natural strength to hammer it into shape. That day they ended up a sweat-soaked and sooty mess, so it was suggested they go down to the creek to bathe, as Annie would beat them with a serving spoon if they dirtied up the house. The lads took a fresh change of clothes and betook themselves to a bank, stripped themselves off, and waded in.</p><p>Well, Jimmy waded in, Robert jumped in yelping like the human heathen he was, and proceeded to splash Jimmy mercilessly and push him down into the water. "Do all boys play so rough?" Complained the elf, splashing back at Robert who whooped with laughter.</p><p>"Pretty much," he said, and got his eyes full of water when Jimmy got a good splash in. He wiped his eyes, laughing. He took a piece of soap from Jimmy, who was ever practical, and lathered up. </p><p>Jimmy did the same, but not before getting an eyeful of Robert, bare and wet, scrubbing himself clean. Jimmy hadn't had much experience around Mohrtei before now, much of it being around human wizards, who were a strange lot. Many spent years training, and were old and bent, which was disconcerting to the young elf, whose people didn't age. But Robert was flush in his youth with the promise of more to come, poofy hair now soaked and soapy and straggling down his broad back, standing with a well-defined hipbone thrust out. His wide shoulders framed a nice chest, which tapered to a slender waist. Long, long legs completed the picture, if you didn't linger too long on an impressive manhood.</p><p>Jimmy blushed and averted his eyes when his mind reached that point.</p><p>Gods, Robert definitely wasn't an elf, but he was the most magnificent creature he'd ever seen. All golden and muscled and full of life.</p><p>Jimmy didn't realize, as he quickly washed, that the other was thinking the same things about him. The Fae never considered himself the most attractive specimen, at least among the Sea-elves, but he had an effect on Robert. His wet alabaster skin glittered in the sun, the black tresses contrasting with the color of his flesh. He was all long limbs and sharp angles, but he was beautiful. His every fluid movement a study in grace, those eyes warm when he turned them upon Robert, the mouth so kissable. When he felt strong emotion he glowed, hence the label 'Sidhe' which meant 'shining ones' and he shone upon the big heart of the human. </p><p>Robert rinsed himself off, and moved toward the bank. As he neared Jimmy, he couldn't resist the urge to touch the perfect, unblemished skin. His hand reached out, fingers pressing lightly against the forearm of the elf, to find it warm, hot even. Robert expected it to be hard and cold, but the elven lad was vibrantly warm. His flesh was strange, though, the whole arm felt like a piece of hardened steel, with a quilt wrapped around it, then velvet over top of that. It was like he was made of some denser material than humans were, but appeared much more gracile. "I'm sorry," Robert mumbled. "I was curious…"</p><p>"About what?" Jimmy breathed, his heart racing at the touch.</p><p>"About what you felt like. About what...exactly...you are."</p><p>"You know I'm an elf. One of those of Faerie. What--what are you doing?"</p><p>Robert ran his work-roughened hand up the smooth, skinny arm, marveled at the texture. "But you don't look the same, move the same, feel the same, hells, you don't even breathe like we do. You fucking breathe all graceful and elf-like."</p><p>"Does my breathing annoy you so?"</p><p>"That's not what I'm getting at!" Robert sputtered. His hand rested on the narrow shoulder of his companion.</p><p>Jimmy wanted to both shrink away yet have that hand all over him, all at once. "Then what is it?"</p><p>"Have you...did you put some spell on me?"</p><p>"I've done no such thing. Why..why are you acting this way?"</p><p>"Because, you clueless pointy-ears, I wanna keep touching you. I wanna kiss you again, I wanna spend all my time with you, and I'm afraid."</p><p>"Of me?" Jimmy asked in a small voice.</p><p>"No, of what this would do! An elf, and a male, at that!"</p><p>Jimmy merely gazed at Robert, who was about to say more, but ceased. "These things are not unheard of among my people, two of the same gender, or a mortal and an elf. Why not both? I'm sure it's happened before."</p><p>Robert's eyes widened, he was expecting rejection, disgust. "You mean you feel the same way?"</p><p>"You couldn't tell? Ah, I forget, you are Mohrtei, you wouldn't catch the signals." He raised his delicate hand to place it on Robert's chest, felt the strong heart beating, the wiry muscles under the tanned, taut skin. "By Dana, you feel so good to me. You're like sunshine, made flesh." With surprising force, he pulled Robert to him, enjoying the sensation of the cushioned yet hard human body against his. Jimmy began to shine, like a beacon almost, when Robert bent and kissed him. Robert saw the cultured veneer fall away again, only this time in bliss, not in anger. Glowing green eyes held his gaze when they parted from the kiss, radiating love, warmth, want.</p><p>Robert felt his own need and love, but Jimmy seemed to amplify it, or perhaps he was feeling what the elf was feeling, as well. He also had a sneaking suspicion they would be late for dinner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Elf on mortal love, forbidden and sweet.</p><p>I think I love these two goofballs. How about you? Any comments, suggestions, pics of Robert's butt, kudos welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. It is the Summer of my Smiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here's the elf on human loves we been waiting for. M/M. A little of it, anyway.</p><p>Plant family dynamics.</p><p>Elven Jimbert for the WIN.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, when a girl growls like a wolf and acts like a wolf, you MIGHT not wanna be messing with that. Just saying.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the Hills</p><p>7</p><p>Jimmy loved the sensation of melting into the strong, lean body of his companion as they stood in the thigh-deep water of the creek. The pair kissed each other breathless, until both their cocks had hardened and rubbed together, furthering the excitement. After some time, Robert pulled back. "I have no idea what to do," the blond lad admitted. "Especially not with another bloke." At Jimmy's raised eyebrow the human conceded that he'd fooled around with a couple girls, but they hadn't went all the way. </p><p>Jimmy admitted this was as far as he'd gone, with some of his female fellow students. "I just..need you to touch me," the elf entreated. The other didn't need to be told twice, and ran his hands over the wet, sparkly flesh of the young elf. He was so smooth and hot to the touch, like someone with a fever, but Jimmy had told him before that this was normal for Fae. Coupled with the alien denseness of the elf's flesh and bones, it added an aura of forbidden excitement for the Mohrtei. Robert ran his thumb along the smooth cheek of his friend, then cupped that perfect face.</p><p>Jimmy closed his eyes, drank in the touch, sighed with desire. Robert was fascinated, entranced, never having had any experience with Elves before he met Jimmy, and also filled with desire for the elf. That body, that perfect body, that would live countless years unaging, unbowed, able to generate massive forces for magic...but none of that mattered now. What mattered now was two souls who had so unexpectedly found what they needed in the other.</p><p>Robert's hand was clutching Jimmy's manhood, which throbbed under the touch. He figured he would do what felt good to him to his partner, so he began slowly stroking up and down the shaft. Jimmy moaned in response, leaned against the solid body of Robert, groaned louder when the blond lad rubbed the head of his dick with his thumb.  "Nnnnh, that's, oh, that's good," the elf sighed. Then the human got the idea to add soap and water, and that really got Jimmy going. Robert was surprised but pleased; it was like the poised, reserved elf was falling apart in his hands, but in pleasure, much wanted pleasure. The waves of emotion kept building and building in the young elf, and he was still too untrained to deal with it--elves spend years learning restraint in most aspects of their life, lovemaking included, as they could pose a danger to themselves and others.</p><p>Jimmy held onto the strands of self-control, but he clutched at Robert, kissed the long neck, then out of the blue bit Robert. Not enough to wound deeply, but it would leave a mark. Robert almost stopped stroking Jimmy at the suddenness of the pain, which was mixed with pleasure. He found he rather liked it. He continued working on the elf, faster now, and Jimmy's hitching breaths also increased speed.  It wasn't long before he cried out in release, and somehow it was like Robert was climaxing as well, though it didn't actually happen. It sure felt like it, and he moaned a little in surprise. It was so new, so different, and felt so nice, both boys leaned against one another panting.</p><p>"Dear Gods," Jimmy breathed. "That was so good."</p><p>"I felt what you were feeling, I think," Robert said, fascinated. "I thought I was getting off with you."</p><p>"We have a bond, from the spells and our feelings for each other. It enhances a lot of things, ah, intimacy included."</p><p>"Let's see if it works the other way around, shall we?" Robert grinned.</p><p>Jimmy decided he would grab the soap and do what Robert had done to him. The human was painfully hard now, and Robert's eyes rolled back into his head as the elf jerked off him in earnest. He was more vocal than his partner, moaning, purring down in his throat, wailing as the speed increased. The elf felt his cock twitch in desire, despite his release only moments before. It must be the bond, and he was experiencing what Robert was feeling. Their lips met, hungrily, roughly, but they both loved it. Robert stiffened, threw his leonine head back, and screamed out as he came.</p><p>The waded to the bank, collapsed in a pile for a moment, spent and in bliss. "We should probably get dressed," Robert snorted in mirth. </p><p>"Shit, I wonder if there's any food left," Jimmy responded. The household children had notorious ravenous appetites.</p><p> </p><p>The duo was indeed late for dinner, the others having given up waiting and were digging in when they walked in. "What took you guys so long? I was hungry!" chirped Ewan in between shoveling mouthfuls of food in his bottomless pit of a stomach.</p><p>"We were enjoying the creek in this hot sun," Robert fibbed. Well, it wasn't a full on lie. The boys seated themselves, both beaming happiness.</p><p>"You weren't horseplaying with Jimmy, were you? Don't break the elf, son, we're grateful he saved those people, and you, too," Aiden admonished. "You probably don't know your own strength."</p><p>Jimmy's eyes went wide, and he had to keep from bursting out in laughter. Instead he swallowed and said, "I'm not made of glass."</p><p>"No, he's a big time wizard!" Ewan piped up. "So amazing."</p><p>"How many times is he gonna say 'amazing'?" Complained Dea, always annoyed at her little brother. "Everything is amazing. He says it all day!"</p><p>"Well, except you," he poked at her. "You're not amazing."</p><p>"Ma!" she whined.</p><p>"At least stop during dinner!" huffed Annie, who gave her 'mom look', and was rewarded with temporary silence.</p><p>After a few moments, Robert's little brother whispered to Jimmy, "Do that thing, you know, make stuff move."</p><p>Grinning, Jimmy used magick to move the boy's plate, then his cup.</p><p>"Amazing," he hissed happily.</p><p>Dea groaned, got up, and stomped off. "I can't stand it!" she squealed over her shoulder, went to her room, slammed the door, and sulked.</p><p>Robert and Jimmy giggled behind their hands, eliciting a dirty look from Annie. "You all shouldn't gang up on her like that, she's the only girl."</p><p>"I didn't do anything!" protested Robert.</p><p>"But she's your sister, you at least shouldn't laugh."</p><p>The grin slid off his face immediately. "You're right, Ma. Sorry."</p><p>"I'm sorry, too, I shouldn't do that sort of thing during meals," added Jimmy, who was contrite.</p><p>"I asked him to," declared Ewan. "And I ain't sorry!"</p><p>"Ewan!" barked Aiden, fed up at the back-and-forth. "If you're not sorry, you're not getting any dessert."</p><p>The boy blanched.</p><p> </p><p>The next day Maureen visited to make sure Robert's wound had healed correctly. They were in the backyard, chatting, and Robert wondered why Zara didn't come herself.</p><p>"She is in town, doing business," was the straightforward answer. "Let me see your arm and shoulder. Take off the tunic."</p><p>"Well, heavens, if you want to have a roll in the hay just say so," he quipped, and slid the garment over his head.</p><p>She pursed her rosy lips at him sternly, then smiled. "If I want, I'll say so. Let me have a look," she ordered, and had to stand on her tiptoes to inspect the entrance and exit wounds the arrow made. "It looks good," she said, satisfied. "That scar will always be there."</p><p>"Maidens love scars, right?" Robert waggled his eyebrows at her. Her own dark, heavy eyebrows raised at his outrageous flirting.</p><p>"Some do," she replied. She was tiny but radiated will and strength.</p><p>"Is it true you can outrun a deer?"</p><p>"I can do a lot of things. Best a man three times my size being one of many such things."</p><p>"Herne's horns, that just drove me wild." He stepped toward her, reached a hand out to touch her face. </p><p>"I wouldn't do that," she growled, and flinched.</p><p>"Why not? You're beautiful, you know. You mean you have no idea what you do to men?"</p><p>"Not a good idea," she asserted. "It wouldn't end well."</p><p>"How do you know that?" Robert insisted, and pulled her to him. Her eyes widened, and there was definite desire there, but something else as well. </p><p>As she was pressed against Robert's bare torso she looked up at him, and he could see the want, but then a snarl bubbled up out of her chest. Her eyes flashed from dark brown to lupine gold, and she pushed against him. Despite her short stature, Robert was hurled away from her with force. She bared sharp teeth at him before hissing "I told you, silly Trinovanti, that wasn't a good idea. Now you know. I should kill you."</p><p>"Oh. Oh shit," Robert gulped. He watched as her hands sprouted talons and she visibly struggled for several long minutes before her teeth receded to normal and her eyes were her own again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the young man began.</p><p>"Do not touch me, without my leave. Ever." And she was gone, melting into the brush.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Surprise! Hehehe.</p><p>Hope you liked.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I Live For That Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robert's birthday, some sexy shenanigans, then a bomb gets dropped. Not a literal one, you guys know what I mean, lol.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Blowjobs n stuff. Heh.</p><p>Robert's now the ripe old age of 17 hahaha.</p><p>When an elf loves a human...can cause a lot of drama.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the Hills</p><p>8</p><p>"Making an impression on a lycanthrope, are we?" Jimmy spoke, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Of course the elf would know what's up. He was leaning against a post in the back porch.</p><p>"A what?"</p><p>"Werewolf. I should've guessed already. Interesting."</p><p>"I almost got my face ate off," Robert complained.</p><p>"Would've served you right," Jimmy jabbed at him.</p><p>Robert rolled his eyes, tossed his golden locks, and went through the back door and into the house. </p><p>The day of Robert's birthday rolled around, and his family had a nice dinner for him, with several guests, including Jimmy of course, the Wild Siblings, Coel, and Steve, a young man Robert's age, from one of the homesteads that he and Jimmy had saved from the raiders. He was a slight youth with reddish hair and big brown eyes that Dea had suddenly gotten an interest in much to his chagrin. The blond young man received gifts and well wishes, but the high point was when Jimmy presented him with a brand new sword, forged by his father,  Aiden. Robert inquired as to how he paid for such work, and was told Jimmy had worked the cost off by helping with the smithy.</p><p>Robert's eyes shone, full of feeling, and he grabbed the elf in a bear hug. "Thank you so much, Jimmy."</p><p>"So amazing!" Chirped Ewan, getting a groan from Dea.</p><p>Robert handled the weapon deftly, found it was perfectly balanced, razor sharp, and was made to be used either one handed or two handed. Dea and Ewan had gotten him a scabbard and belt to go with this princely gift.</p><p>It appeared that Maureen had forgiven Robert the incident of days before, or at least wasn't in a mood to discuss the fact she was a shapeshifter. How would one go about breaching such a subject, anyway? Didn't mean she wasn't the most devastatingly attractive, mysterious woman he'd ever seen.</p><p>That night, after everyone had retired to bed, Jimmy slipped into Robert's room, and crawled into bed with his lover. He was received warmly into the human's eager embrace, large hands slipping under the tunic that Dea had taken up to make it fit better, to roam over the taut body. It wasn't long before both were naked and Jimmy's pretty lips were fastened around Robert's enormous cock, ebony tresses bouncing as his head bobbed up and down. Being healthy young men, the pair had wasted little time discovering how to pleasure one another despite their limited experience. Robert twined his fingers in the silky black tresses, moaning low in his throat. He brushed his fingers along the high, pointed ears of the elf, and received a sympathetic groan from him. Robert on the other hand, was quite vocal and he had to work on not being so loud so as to not alert his family.</p><p>Jimmy was now flicking his little tongue across the head of Robert's dick while he pumped his delicate hand up and down the shaft. "Gods, Jimmylove, I'm gonna--," he hissed, then his body tensed as his orgasm hit. Jimmy saw and quickly enveloped him in his mouth again, and swallowed the load the human spurted into his mouth. The room was illuminated with the Fae glowing in intense passion, his beautiful face rapt and joyful, his body mirroring his lover's sensation. He kept sucking until the jets of come subsided and the Mohrtei was a boneless, gasping mess. Then Jimmy found himself shuddering, and in surprise, due to their magic bond, he was coming, and coming hard. Also shocked, Robert grasped the elf's straining cock and stroked to help him along. Spurt after spurt of thick, hot spunk shot forth, until finally Jimmy was spent, laying there gasping. He'd nearly bit his own lip in an attempt to not scream out his intense pleasure.</p><p>Jimmy's shining died down as he calmed, until the boys were lying in familiar darkness. The elf wriggled up into the secure warmth of the human's strong arms. "That was...unexpected," Jimmy quipped.</p><p>"Aye, how did...er...I hadn't even touched you. Was it because you felt me get off? Are we growing more--what's the word--psychically connected?"</p><p>"I think so," Jimmy said after thinking a few moments. "It was so intense, like you were touching, loving my whole body, all at once. Oh, darling," he sighed happily. "I love you."</p><p>Robert's heart nearly missed a beat. He hadn't framed it to himself, consciously at any rate, but to hear this wonderful, incredible, perfect being say that to him, was overwhelming. "I love you, too. Dear, sweet Jimmy. My Fae love," he cooed. </p><p>Jimmy smiled and snuggled against the human. He enjoyed the silly little singsonging Robert tended to do in moments like these, his voice was so musical and powerful and resonant.</p><p>The duo dozed off for a while, but finally Jimmy stirred and determined he should probably return to his own room. He kissed Robert, who squeezed his companion's ass playfully, then donned his discarded clothes. </p><p>Carefully, the Fae opened the door, and slipped out like a shadow. He started down the hallway, when a voice called out, "So that's what's going on, is it?"</p><p>Jimmy had been so giddy and preoccupied with his feelings for Robert, his normally keen senses hadn't warned him someone was about. He turned to find Annie standing in the doorway to the living room, candle in one hand, frowning. He knew how it appeared, him sneaking from Robert's room in the dark, clothes rumpled, still smelling of sex and of Robert in particular. "I suppose it was only a matter of time. How did you know?"</p><p>She drew close, her blue eyes wide and dark in the flickering candlelight. "You weren't in your chambers one night when Aiden went to ask you something about Robert's present. Then he--heard you both. How could you do this?" She hissed, but it sounded more sad than angry.</p><p>"How do you mean? Because we are the same sex?"</p><p>"Somewhat that, but mostly why would you, one of the Secret Ones, the Undying Ones, make my son love you, when you know you'll have to leave, and go where he can't? You'll destroy him, Jimmy. You'll break my boy," she sobbed.</p><p>"Even I can't foresee what will happen, but know I'd never do anything to harm your son."</p><p>She stared at him balefully, searching his face, and could read no lie there. "He'll die after a few scores of years, and you'll be alone," she said brutally. "I thought you pointy-eared lot had more wisdom than that."</p><p>Jimmy sighed. "You should already know you can't control the heart." He had already considered the huge difference in their lifespans, among other practicalities of being two vastly different species. </p><p>"I thought the two you had grown unnaturally close so quickly. You've robbed me of my son and my grandchildren!" She knew she was being unreasonable but she was hurt and frightened. This was her son, her firstborn!</p><p>"Please, Annie, he's still your son! I haven't stolen him, please calm down," he pleaded.</p><p>She took a long, hitching breath and wiped her face. "Get you to bed. We can talk about this more in the morning," Annie huffed, and went sniffling to the master bedroom.</p><p>Well. Shit. That went splendidly, Jimmy thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uh oh, spagettios.</p><p>Any thoughts on this new development?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Family Fallout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The proverbial shit hits the fan with the family.</p><p>But then, an interruption..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's all fun and games until a random chaos sorcerer turns up..</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the Hills</p><p>9</p><p>When the morning came it brought with it an extremely tense breakfast, which ended in yelling and Ewan, bewildered, clutching at an equally disturbed Dea. At one point Jimmy was afraid Aiden would actually go to his smithy, retrieve a hammer and bludgeon him with it. "We gave you hospitality! Treated you as family!" Aiden was bellowing.</p><p>"Then why can't you trust me? Trust him, your own son!" Jimmy argued.</p><p>"I thought you had better sense," he directed this at Robert.  Everyone's eggs and toast had gone cold at this point.</p><p>"Da, I, I love him," Robert declared. "And he loves me." His younger siblings blinked from one family member to another in confusion. They had picked up that the elf and their brother had feelings for each other, the kind normally reserved for husbands and wives. They didn't understand what the problem was--Robert had been so happy the past couple months, and they loved Jimmy and thought of him as their strange elf brother. </p><p>"Elves don't love, not in the way we do," Aiden spoke grimly. </p><p>"They know everything else fades and dies while they keep living," Annie remarked. "They are like gods and we are just fleeting animals to them."</p><p>"How do you DARE," hissed Jimmy, his emerald eyes flashing dangerously. Robert's parents were brought up short, having never seen Jimmy truly angered. "Then you don't know me at all. I do love, very much so. Our bond is such that we feel what the other feels, now sometimes even know the other's thoughts. You speak of things you know nothing about, here in this Black Country dunghill! Don't tell me I have no feelings, you ignorant peasants!"</p><p>The insult hung in the air for several long minutes. "I think your time here has come to an end," announced Robert's father.</p><p>"It seems so," snapped Jimmy, who stood, and made to head to his chambers when there was a rapping at the door.</p><p>Annie, teeth clenched and glaring at the elf, stood and went to answer the door. It was Steve, who had ridden hard and quickly from the looks of things. "Come quick! There's a big fight out in the clearing, the Pretani family you know and some wizard, they're tearing up the place!"</p><p>Aiden got to his feet. "Let me grab my weapons," he said.</p><p>"I'm coming too," declared Robert.</p><p>Jimmy shook his head. //This isn't good, love. I have a bad feeling.//</p><p>Robert's eyes widened, he'd understood Jimmy's thoughts, clearly and perfectly as if he'd spoken them aloud. Before they were just getting muddled images and feelings. //I ain't letting my father go alone.//</p><p>//Then I'm coming with you.//</p><p>//I'm sorry for what my parents said.//</p><p>//I do love you, you know that, right?//</p><p>//Of course I do, Jimmylove.//</p><p>All this took but seconds, and then the men were gearing up for they knew not exactly what.</p><p>"You should stay behind, but I know you won't," Aiden said tersely, as the three of them threw on leather and chainmail quickly. "Which is why the both of you should keep your heads." He glanced at Jimmy, much of the anger gone from his handsome, weathered face. "If there's a wizard involved, I'm glad we have one of our own, and an Elf, to boot. Let's go."</p><p> </p><p>They followed Steve, who led them to the place, where they heard shouts, explosions, the very ground shook. They burst through the brush to behold Zara and her children fending off animated skeletons and dodging trees being uprooted and stones flying. Aiden's mouth dropped open at the sight of it, along with the fact the siblings were in their wolf forms; the smaller, more lithe one being Maureen, the larger, darker one being Bonzo. They looked like hybrid wolf-human creatures, with sharp teeth and claws, thick fur, and flashing golden eyes. They went easily from two legs to four and back again, able to hold and use things in their taloned hands, or switch to four footed locomotion as needed.</p><p>At the center of the mess was a figure swathed in colorful robes that whipped around him, chanting more and more diabolical spells. </p><p>"Aw, damn. A necromancer," groaned Jimmy.</p><p>Aiden shrugged and waded in, smashing into skeletons and reanimated corpses, with the poor diminutive, but determined, Steve behind him. Robert followed suit before making his way to Zara, dressed as a warrior and swinging a large mace. "What in the nine hells is this all about?" he demanded.</p><p>"He was snooping around my property, says he's looking for the great Formorian wizard that singlehandedly bested that bunch of brigands."</p><p>"Whatever for?"</p><p>She ducked a large rock that whizzed by her head. "Says he wants to kick his ass."</p><p>Robert glanced over at Jimmy, who was trying to make his way to the unknown mage through the objects flying around and the shambling dead and casting spells of his own.</p><p>"SHIT!" Robert swore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So we still on this journey together? </p><p>You know the routine, kudos, pats on the head, a plate of sketties always welcome and encouraged!</p><p>Love you all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Mage Fight!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not to be confused with Chick Fight!</p><p>My butt cheeks gripped the seat leather!</p><p>Hahaha!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Learning some new developments, a new character, amd reference to another that's coming up.</p><p>Notes:</p><p>Dyvedd is a pseudo Welsh name I came up with, the double D acting as it would in Cymric, pronounced DIE-veth.</p><p>Metigern: a proto-Celtic based word, meaning "middle kingdom." MET-ee-GURN</p><p>Mohrtei: elvish word for human. MORR-tie</p><p>Apis: means 'force back'. Ah-PEEZ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the Hills </p><p>10</p><p>Jimmy's focus was on the mage floating a few feet above the ground, controlling all the chaos going on, near the edge of the treeline. He was vaguely aware of the fighting going on around him, the shapeshifters and their mother, who apparently didn't have that ability, the young man Steve who had alerted them, Aiden and his son, Robert. He could sense them in the way only elves and those trained could sense, but he walked slowly toward the opposing wizard.</p><p>The sorcerer's robes and cloak billowed out around him, in purples, blues, greens. He sighted Jimmy and sent a barrage of tree limbs and rocks to pelt him. Jimmy raised his hand and blocked the missiles. It was like each footfall the elf took was a hundred years, each breath took a month, inhale...exhale...inhale. He knew he couldn't make the same mistakes as last time, it could easily kill him.  He reigned in the anger and the power rising in him to face the danger they all faced. Lightning flew from the unknown mage's fingertips, struck Jimmy, who was approaching.</p><p>He absorbed it all like it was nothing. </p><p>"It's you!" The wizard said. "The mysterious wizard. You're not Formorian."</p><p>"Neither are you," the elf shot back. He'd assumed a magic user of malevolent intent would've been one of the Dubu-Sidhe, but he wasn't. He could sense..</p><p>The sorcerer was fa-Sidhe. Half elf.</p><p>He tried every form of attack he could think of, and Jimmy stood in with him, spell for spell, sending forth attacks of his own. Jimmy was so intent on his enemy he only vaguely heard Robert yelling at him and didn't discern what he was saying. He became aware of the reanimated corpse at the last second, and twisted bonelessly as only an elf can, and narrowly dodged having his throat torn out by jagged, rotten teeth. The corpse then took hold of his arm and yanked it around, behind his back, applying such force the elf wondered if the other mage had supercharged these things. He jerked forward to attempt to free himself, but he was held fast, inexorably pushed to his knees. By now, a 300 pound lumberjack's arm would've snapped in several places, but it was a testament to the magical nature of elves, and Jimmy cried out as more pressure was put on his limb.</p><p>A resounding crack signaled his upper arm bone giving out. He screamed in agony and fear, expecting this would be his last moments. He felt Robert in his mind, desperately mind-calling to him, then he discerned him rifling through his vast store of knowledge. Next thing that happened was the thunk of the ghoul's head being lopped off by Robert's new sword. It immediately let loose of Jimmy, who fell forward groaning in pain, his left arm dangling uselessly. The enemy mage stopped his floating to run toward them, but Robert extended his arm, palm out, and in a voice stronger and louder than anyone there had heard, cried "APIS!"</p><p>The wizard was thrown onto his back with tremendous force, and with near-Fae speed he was upon him, blade to his throat as he lay there. "You are no sorcerer!" Huffed the stranger. "I am not afraid of you!"</p><p>"Oh no? Be afraid of him," the blond young man nodded to the elf, who had gotten to his feet, those unearthly eyes glittering coldly. He shone brightly in his anger, with the forces surrounding him able to be felt by everyone there.</p><p>The werewolves had bested the rest of the skeletons and undead, and came up to flank Robert. He felt the heat and aggression coming off of them, and was grateful it wasn't directed at him. Aiden and Steve came up on either side of the shapeshifters, and Zara stood beside Jimmy. "Who the fuck are you, and what do you want with me?"</p><p>Robert let him up, but kept his sword to his throat. Now that they got a look at him, they saw he was slender and graceful like Jimmy, with only slightly pointed ears poking out of sandy shoulder length hair. His heavy-lidded eyes were dark grey, and his skin didn't have as strong a sheen as Jimmy's did. "Aye, I'm a half-elf," he confirmed. "I am Jonas, and my father was a High-elf. I came because there was rumor of an elven mage, possibly a Formorian, and King Dyvedd of Metigern sent me forth to drive him off or kill him."</p><p>"Well you can see I'm not a Dark Elf," Jimmy snapped.</p><p>"No, I see you're something much more special. The last pupil of Lord Tymor, the boy mage stronger than any that's been seen in many ages. The one so important, Tymor gave his last breath sending him to safety. We just didn't know where you ended up."</p><p>Aiden and Robert stared at the elf as if seeing him for the first time. </p><p>"I'm nothing special, I hadn't even finished my studies yet," Jimmy objected. "I'd been waiting to hear word from the other Sea-elves."</p><p>"You must get out of here. You're not safe," urged Jonas. "Formorians will be searching for you, and you'd be unprotected here. Come back to Metigern with me. More likely to see Mirra-Sidhe there."</p><p>"Do shut up," growled Robert. He turned to Jimmy. //What are we to do with him? He's...strange.//</p><p>//Fa-Sidhe can be unstable, but I detect no true evil in him. I'm not sure what to do.//</p><p>The siblings stood up as humans, their forms shimmered a moment then they were two naked, muscular specimens, and Bonzo said, "Let us eat him. He made us expend all this energy. Bloody half breed."</p><p>Aiden glanced at him in surprise. "You wouldn't."</p><p>"I would," Maureen announced. "But if that king sent him, might do more harm than good."</p><p>Robert couldn't help but stare at Maureen clothed only in her long, thick black hair. She was compact and muscled, but with curves in the right places, along with battle scars. She noticed and growled low in her throat, causing him to avert his gaze. </p><p>Jonas looked round at all the hostile faces glaring at him, and gulped.</p><p> </p><p>Back at the blacksmith's place…<br/>Jonas helpfully assisted in the healing spell for Jimmy's arm, but the Wild Bunch was still interested in devouring him on principle. The brother and sister duo were now clad in their normal gear and pacing the front yard.  Meanwhile Ewan was running around the house screaming how amazing werewolves are after he heard the grownups talking about it and Dea was chasing him yelling at him to stop. </p><p>Steve was on the front porch sipping tea while the rest of Robert's family and Jimmy all stared at one another while Jonas sat uncomfortably. "I think I may take Jonas' advice and go to this Dyvedd's kingdom," Jimmy spoke.</p><p>"I'm sorry for what I said," Annie confessed. "I know you mean well, and I really don't want you to go."</p><p>"But?" The blond lad prompted.</p><p>"I don't think most people in Southern Glade would accept it, two males, an elf and a human at that," his father stated.</p><p>"If he goes, then I'm going with him," the adolescent spoke defiantly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dun dun dunnnnn</p><p>Are yoi ready for more?</p><p>Know who Jonas is based on by now? Hehe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Meanwhile...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let's peek in at the place our heroes will be heading to. Heh heh.</p><p>What might they be walking into?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No offense or harm meant to any band or real people or any of their fans lol.</p><p>You probably already know who these people are before I start updating the tags hahaha.</p><p>This is not to imply this is how they really are. But I found the whole thing hilarious.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the Hills</p><p>11</p><p>Wendangu, King Dyvedd's Stronghold</p><p>The king was sprawled in his cushioned chair, elbows on the table, hands holding up his chin, as he perused the board. He was plotting his next move for fidchell, the board game the Gaels had come up with. His opponent, a Gael of Hibernia, was staring at him, quite intently, in an attempt to throw him off his game. A young man, Dyvedd sported a close-cropped beard and long, wavy auburn hair that spilled around his shoulders and down his back. Liquid hazel eyes glanced up at his opponent for a few seconds, then back down. Smiling, he selected a piece and made his move, then sat back, satisfied.</p><p>The other man's brow furrowed as he considered, then after a few seconds made his move, which took several of the king's pieces and also the tower. "I've taken your fort," the man crowed triumphantly. "I win."</p><p>"You son of a whore," the king swore, those tawny eyes flashing, then broke out into a grin. "This is why I keep you around, Glenn, such a clever boy."</p><p>"I thought it was the hair," he laughed and tossed his nearly waist-length, curly dark brown hair.</p><p>"It doesn't hurt," Dyvedd snorted in mirth. </p><p>One of the guards let the king know there was word from the South from Kemec, who was waiting to speak to him. "The Wizard has arrived," chortled the King. "Let us go speak to the asshole." </p><p>"What a pleasure, darling," smarmed the King when he entered the receiving room where the sorcerer was standing. "To what do I have the honor of your visit?"</p><p>"I have news from my agents down in the Black Country," the man, rather young for a mage, answered. He had black hair and quick, dark eyes, and was dressed comfortably for travel, not as a wizard. Nevertheless, he scoffed at Dyvedd's attire, remarking how casual he was, no crown, no jewelry, no fine clothing, only a shepherd's homespun.</p><p>"I know it irritates you to no end I tended sheep as a boy in Gwynedd and I now sit on the throne, but we've come a long way, all of us, haven't we?" the monarch said, while squelching the urge to throttle the self-righteous wizard. "There's a time for finery, which I do enjoy."</p><p>"He does clean up rather nice," Glenn grinned.</p><p>"Indeed. Does your wife mind your dalliances?" Kemec jabbed at Dyvedd. He finally saw a hint of anger behind those catlike eyes, and it pleased him..</p><p>"Oh, we've both had at her at the same time," Dyvedd shot back, knowing the mage's feeling of propriety. "Too bad she'd never touch your greasy self," he let slip, trying not to let the veneer of amiability completely crumble. "So now we've gotten the pleasantries out of the way, what have your spies got for us?"</p><p>Kemec trembled in ire, but swallowed it down. "Remember the fa-Sidhe mage we sent to take care of whatever magic-user had set up shop down at Southern Glade? He dropped out of sight, and we thought he'd met his demise at the hand of some Dark Elf, but he's turned back up, traveling north, possibly heading this way." The mage paused for effect. "With the young mage the elves have been talking about, the one the two major types of Fae were fighting over."</p><p>"Interesting," breathed Dyvedd. The kingdom of Metigern had been wedged between a rock and a hard place, not being huge or easily defended, it still had strategic urban centers and many farms. A target for many factions, and Formorians had made little feints here and there across the borders, with no major strikes. That could change, though, at any time. Despite being deathless, they could be flighty and faithless if it suited them, and the idea of having an advantage, or better yet, something all those pointy-ear groups wanted, pleased him mightily. "One of the most powerful mages those of Faerie have ever seen, that they'd kill each other over, coming over for dinner. Oh, glorious!" he sang in his rolling baritone. "Glorious day indeed. Glenn," he turned to his vassal. "Make sure they get here."</p><p>"You may have more than you expect," Kemec injected. "Besides Jonas, the boy travels with several companions. We could have trouble."</p><p>Dyvedd's attractive face broke out into a shit-eating grin. "I love trouble. It's been so long since I've had any. You remember driving those Pretani off, Glenn, darling?"</p><p>"They fight like madmen," Glenn responded. "The women, too."</p><p>"That had to have been over a year ago. I do hope to see something exciting," smiled the King in anticipation.</p><p>Kemec glared at Glenn. "Bloody barbarians," he muttered, meaning the both of them.</p><p>"Well if that's all," the monarch pointedly ignored the wizard's remark, "Don't you have some people to turn into newts?"</p><p>Kemec twirled his staff with an angry flourish and departed. </p><p>"He's insufferable," snorted Glenn. "But he's kinda cute when miffed."</p><p>"And useful. Many of those pointy-ears don't have anything on him when it comes to magick."</p><p>"Who?" piped up a female voice. "Oh, the greaseball?"</p><p>Dyvedd turned to find his wife had entered the room. Both he and Glenn laughed, and he beckoned her to join them. "Good old Kemec of the Purple Robes," he snickered, then hugged Rhonit, his ravishing, actress wife. </p><p>"Dyvie, you must come see what I've been working on!" she exclaimed, the excitement plain in her voice.</p><p>"Not another play?" he ventured with markedly less enthusiasm. Not that she wasn't a skilled thespian, which she was, but he felt it wasn't done for a queen to continue dallying in the theater. He also wished she'd grow out her red hair again, as she kept it lopped just past her ears to make it easier to accommodate the headgear/wigs she wore on stage for her various characters.</p><p>"No, love, come see, come see," she tugged at her husband's muscular arm. Glenn shrugged and followed them to one of the gathering halls, where the largest tapestry the men had ever seen was being hoisted up one of the walls. It was a mural of the King himself, and around the edges were smaller scenes of his life. There was one of him as a little boy watching over his family's sheep, another of him a few years later as a traveling bard, then after that when he became a sellsword. Then his coronation as King when the whole royal family was killed in wars against their neighbors and with Glenn and Kemec, he saved the territory from annihilation.</p><p>It was garish, it was outlandish, and pretentious as anything. He couldn't decide if he loved or hated such a display of arrogance, and simply gaped at the sheer spectacle.</p><p>"That's...really large," Glenn finally said.</p><p>"You love it, I know!" Rhonit gushed. "Wait till you see the one of me for the throne room I commissioned. It's exquisite!"</p><p>Oh, sweet Cerridwen. "Has anyone fed Argento this week? I think I'm going to check on him," Dyvedd spoke, shaking his head as he made his way to the snake pen.</p><p>What snake?</p><p>Argento, the giant Silver-White Serpent, the basis for the fortress of Wendangu, which meant "White Snake" and was an object of worship for the ones who came before the Britons. Now one of them was a shepherd-turned-king's pet.</p><p>"He loves it," Rhonit giggled after the king left. </p><p>"You have to be the weirdest wench I've ever seen," the dark haired man beside her said.</p><p>"Glenn, don't forget I am your Queen," she reminded him. "Also, it's 'us' night tonight, so we don't want to be disturbed. That means play with yourself or find some strumpet at the pub. And don't ask me to help you bury a body again," she declared, turned crisply on her heel, and with a swirl of skirts she left the room.</p><p>"Gods dammit," cursed the man.</p><p>***</p><p>Hope this works<br/><a href="https://queenboudica76.tumblr.com/post/629909906816942080">Illustrations</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The plot thickens, eh?</p><p>Hopefully you all got a kick out of this chapter. The more characters, the merrier! Hah.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Aaaand they're off!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Magic elf sex, getting the company started, werewolf matung discussions. Lol.</p><p>EDIT: Something happened to part of this chapter when I went to post it. So here's the whole thing this time lol.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When you fuck so good you're actually seeing shit. Boosh. M/M elf human action.</p><p>It's actually here this time I promise lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the Hills</p><p> </p><p>12</p><p>The night before they left for Metigern, Jimmy and Robert stole away from his home, and walked hand in hand to the forest and entered, Robert holding a lantern in his free hand. The elf had asked him to be his varkarek, his consort, and the human had answered yes. It was more than just dating but less than a formal marriage, something that those who had mind-bonded tended to do. They didn't go far, just enough to be surrounded by the primeval temperate forest, which made Jimmy happy. Even though he wasn't Sylvan-Sidhe, all elves enjoyed the woods and the wilds. The pair spread blankets on the soft, leafy ground and sat down together. It kind of felt like something they should celebrate.</p><p>"What does it mean? Varkarek?" Asked the Mohrtei. </p><p>"It literally translates from Elvish as 'the loved man.' If you were female you would be my bankarek, 'the loved woman.'"</p><p>"It sounds so elegant," Robert sighed, gazing lovingly at Jimmy. "My dear boy."</p><p>Jimmy grinned; he loved the crooning and endearments from the blond lad.  "My own sweet, brave Rob." He leaned in and kissed the human, softly at first, but then with growing passion from them both. When they parted, Jimmy whispered that he wanted Robert inside him.</p><p>"Are you sure?" The human inquired, afraid he might hurt the smaller elf.</p><p>"I'm sure," Jimmy told him. He was already glowing softly, adding his illumination in the still night to that of the lantern. They undressed each other, more relaxed here in this secluded spot and knowing no one would hear or disturb them. </p><p>Jimmy's body was like living alabaster, hard with with a soft outer cover, hot to the touch, especially when he was aroused, and perfect to Robert. His cheeks flushed in desire, which Robert loved, just like he loved watching the elf's reserved nature come apart in his hands, under his touch and kisses.  Robert covered that incredible, magical, near-deathless body with his own young, strong one, grinding against Jimmy, whose hips bucked instinctively. //By the Hunter, I am so ready for you// Robert spoke to Jimmy's mind. In return, Jimmy flashed in Robert's mind what he needed to do before he shagged him with that enormous manhood.</p><p>They bunched up a blanket underneath Jimmy and Robert slowly worked a finger into the elf's hole, which got a gasp from him, but not of pain--it was simply a different sensation, but he found it was a good one.  Robert kissed him, licked a pointed ear, nipped at the slender white throat, then worked another finger inside Jimmy. After some more of this Jimmy told him mind to mind he needed Robert inside him.</p><p>Robert removed his fingers, positioned himself over Jimmy laying splayed under him, added some saliva to the precum leaking from his throbbing cock, and slowly pushed the head of his member into the elf.  "Nnnnh," whooshed out of him.</p><p>"Are you all right?" Robert asked, unsure and worried. </p><p> //Yes, I'm fine. Go on, love.//</p><p>Robert slid in to the hilt and stopped to allow Jimmy to adjust, to get used to being filled in such a way. After a moment, Jimmy moved his narrow hips to encourage the human. Robert pulled out, then slid back in all the way, and it was tight but felt amazing. Each time he pushed into the elf was a burst of white hot pleasure, growing in intensity.  Soon he was fucking the mage in earnest, the sound of his heartbeat in Robert's ears, along with the slapping of skin on skin.</p><p>The young Fae squirmed and angled himself until his partner hit that special spot inside him, and his emerald eyes nearly bugged out of his head in pleasure. "Yesss!" He hissed. "Right there, harder! Faster!" He wrapped his long, thin legs around Robert's hips and drove him deeper.</p><p>The awesome sensation bounced between them, gathering stream. Robert thrusted, his balls slapping against Jimmy, who was now jerking himself wildly with one hand and had twined his fingers in the thick, curly locks and yanked.</p><p>The mixture of pain and pleasure made it that much better, to Robert's surprise. They stripped each other bare, laid open, but neither felt weak and vulnerable. They meshed together to form a whole, something stronger than either of them alone. The world fell away, sight drew in until it was only the two of them, bodies and hearts and minds joined, Robert thrusting hard, deep, Jimmy rising to meet him, moaning, sweat now covering them both. Jimmy shone like an inferno, a silver-blue blaze, and Robert thought he should be blinded by now but he wasn't. There were lights he saw in his mind, filling his being.</p><p>Jimmy trembled, stiffened, then his orgasm hit him. Come striped his hand, his belly, hit Robert's abdomen with its force. Their shared mind bond meant Robert felt Jimmy's climax and he came, spurting deep inside his partner. Robert let forth a clarion call wail, loud, powerful, trailing up and down in some melody of lust.</p><p>As both rode the crest of the waves of released passion, they found themselves standing together, hand in  hand as they were earlier, witnessing a battle scene. There was a blond warrior, lordly, old but hale, clad in chain mail, sword in hand. On one side of him was a younger man, slender but strong, with long brown curly hair and large gold-brown eyes, and on the other was a raven-haired elf.</p><p>After a moment they perceived it was themselves in a distant future, but who was the young man? All of them were fighting a gigantic black-scaled dragon who belched smoke. War raged all around them, Elves and Dwarves and humans and Dark Elves and more that they didn't readily recognize. Jimmy turned to Robert.</p><p>//Your son. That's your son// Jimmy inferred.</p><p>//But, but you're my love, who could be his mother?//</p><p>//you will have a son. You must have a son from the looks of it, he is needed to win this great struggle.//</p><p>Suddenly they were slammed back into their flesh, their bodies finishing shooting their load, which seemed to them to have been weeks, but was mere moments in reality. Robert collapsed, half beside, half on top of the elf. Both were panting. "What was that?" Gasped the human.</p><p>"We sexed our way to a magick release, and had a shared vision."</p><p>"That--what, what the everloving fuck? Please tell me that don't happen all the time."</p><p>"It doesn't that often"</p><p>***</p><p>A group of travelers made their way toward the Borderlands, where a lot of the Pretani lived, away from prying eyes, even of their sometime kinsmen the Trinovanti of Southern Glade. Thankfully, the party consisted of two shapeshifting Pretani, brother and sister Bonzo and Maureen, to secure safe passage. There was an elf, a half-elf, and two Mohrtei, Robert and his neighbor Steve, who wanted to try his hand at adventure.</p><p>They traversed the main road on horseback that exited the Glade proper, occasionally still spotting a farm or collection of small houses. They grew more scarce as the travelers drew closer to Pretannic territory, which grew closer to how the original untamed wilderness of Albion originally appeared. They put their mounts at a trot sometimes, but mostly just let them walk, as they had a good distance to cover. Maureen nudged her steed beside Steve, who glanced at her with his big brown eyes, still a bit intimidated. "Why did you come with us?" she asked without preamble.</p><p>"I wanted to see the world, at least what's outside the Glade," he stammered the answer. "And I want to help my friends Robert and Jimmy."</p><p>"I've seen you fight, you're not bad in a pinch. Still hardly big enough to make Bonzo a snack."</p><p>Bonzo guffawed, nearly falling out of his saddle with his heaving laughter.</p><p>"Dea already has her eye on him," Robert teased, eliciting more sounds of mirth from the male shapeshifter.</p><p>"Oh, stop, she's still a child," Steve huffed. "And your sister. I'd never--"</p><p>"It's fine, mate," Robert assured him. "When she's old enough, anyway. There's worse blokes she could have a crush on."</p><p>Steve sat in silence trying to work out if that was a compliment.</p><p>After a few minutes Bonzo piped up from the rear, "Oi, don't feel bad, at least your sister doesn't go into heat!"</p><p>"You dickhole!" Maureen yelled back at him, then cursed at him in Pretannish.</p><p>"Ohhh, that happens with..uh, you guys?" Robert wondered.</p><p>Maureen flushed red. "Aye, it does. Twice a year."</p><p>"Interesting," murmured Jimmy, who wasn't well-versed in werewolf physiology.</p><p>"I wouldn't try to have a go at her, pointy ears," the Pretani man warned. "The she-wolf in her would eat you alive. If you're not a shapeshifter, things can go bad."</p><p>"I found it interesting academically," the elf said, feeling defensive.</p><p>"So, ah, what would a non-werewolf have to do, if he wanted to, you know..." Robert trailed off.</p><p>"What? Mate with me?" snorted the Pretani woman. "The wolf inside me, the she-wolf, has to be subdued, made to submit, so that sex can take place."</p><p>The blond lad blinked a few times. "That sounds...like it has to be done by force." He didn't like that idea; it seemed to much like rape to him.</p><p>"The woman could be willing, and because the wolf is operating on instinct, she would see a non-wolf suitor as a stranger, an enemy, and come to the front. And try to kill."</p><p>"That sounds daunting," Robert declared.</p><p>"You up for it, then?" Steve challenged, seeing his turn to tease. "You could get shagged, or get murdered."</p><p>"Well, um, it'd be worth it," Robert blurted out, then his eyes went wide as saucers, horrified.</p><p>"Oh, Rob, she'd break you," Bonzo roared in laughter again.</p><p>Robert turned to Jimmy, who was sitting on his mount with a dark eyebrow raised. //Jimmy, I didn't hurt you, did I? It's just..the vision, and my feeling for her...it doesn't lessen what I feel for you. Nobody else is YOU, do you understand? You're my everything. I love you!//</p><p>//I know, my love. You are my varkarek, my heart.// Jimmy mind-spoke back to his lover.</p><p>****</p><p>
  <a href="https://queenboudica76.tumblr.com/post/630289934148927488">Hand in hand</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts, feelings, anyone? Was it ick for you? Or at least entertaining lol.</p><p>Anyhoos. You know the routine. Love!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Some More Developments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gratuitous fleshing out characters chapter but a certain king gets a surprise visit...</p><p>It's worse than the in laws visiting.</p><p>Hey, there was a bit of snafu with the previous chapter and the sexytime magic scene didn't appear at first, but I fixed it. So if you havent seen the testicles exploding vision inducing sex scene then hit previous chapter and read. Love you darlings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's all fun and games till unexpected guests show up. And you have to hide the large number if people you've been shagging...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over The Hills</p><p>13</p><p>The group continued on, now entering Pretani lands, which had green, untended valleys and woods, as the Painted Ones tried to make as little dent as possible on the lands, that had been made by their goddess Brigantia Herself, and they wanted them to remain in their eyes, unspoilt. Jonas came up beside Robert, who had been deep in thought. The fa-Sidhe, halfelven, was quiet and unobtrusive most of the time (even though he couldn't help but giggle earlier at his companions' banter), but he seemed interested in the blacksmith's son now.  "Something about you," he mused, his voice pitched low but soft, unassuming. Well that is, unless he was spellcasting. "I thought you merely a temporary dalliance of young Jimmy's youth, but no."</p><p>"That's not your concern," Robert grouched.</p><p>"I meant no offense! Surely you must know how attractive you are. No? Nay," he chuckled at the lad's expression. "I don't fancy boys. Or men. But I'm not blind. There's more, though, a feeling of...fate? Destiny? What the Norse call wyrd."</p><p>Robert couldn't get the Seeing that he and his partner experienced during their simultaneous orgasm out of his head. From appearances, it wouldn't happen for decades, many decades, if, with his elf-friend status, he took on some of the attributes of the Fae. "I just know I go where he goes, and that's how it's supposed to be."</p><p>"That's good. We're not going to a hostile kingdom, I like Metigern, but I think he will need someone like you, to watch his back."</p><p>"Won't you tell us more about yourself?" Robert entreated.</p><p>"Mayhap we'll be drinking buddies, Jonesy," joked Bonzo.</p><p>"Being halfelven and a mage doesn't inspire a lot of trust in me, especially from humans," he said, but not upset, just weary of it. "My father was Zhana-Sidhe and my mother a bard, somewhat of a scoundrel I hear. She died when I was still a baby."</p><p>"Relationships between Mohrtei and Fae are still not accepted everywhere, even among the Sidhe," Jimmy added.  "And the offspring..well, not to offend you, but they sometimes are volatile, and it doesn't help that a lot of places won't accept them. Our races are so different, when there are children, which doesn't happen often, they can become problems. Our kinds don't mix well."</p><p>"You were about to say Telen-ka," snorted Jonas. "He's the one who has made it difficult for the rest of us half-Fae."</p><p>"I think I've heard of him," Maureen said, searching her memory. "Humans and Fae had to band together to destroy him, as he had the powers to tap into both human and Fae magick in ways unheard of."</p><p>"That's true," affirmed Jonas. "But I am no Telen-ka. I'm simply trying to make my way in the world, since I have no one."</p><p>"You've got us," Steve suggested. "Motley crew though we are."</p><p>"I still don't trust him," Maureen and Bonzo said together.</p><p> </p><p>"Dyvie, are  you still worried over that stupid snake?" Rhonit demanded, arms crossed, watching the king pet the snake's head, which was well over three feet long. Its body was close to forty feet in length, all bright, silver-white scales. It pushed into his touch, having been doted on by him for the past three years.</p><p>"He needs interaction, darling," he tossed over his shoulder at her. The thing was curled round his legs there in its lair, but never offered to squeeze him, which was the normal way he got food. "My Argento, my boy," he cooed. He glanced over at his wife staring impatiently at him, then grinned wickedly. "You know what would be incredibly hot? You, naked, atop the serpent. You know, writhing around and touching yourself."</p><p>"You're insatiable," she snorted. "If you don't hurry up with Argento, Glenn and I might get started without you. Might grab the stable boy. And his sister if he has one." She turned and stalked off.</p><p>"Stable boy. Now that's an idea," muttered Dyvedd. "Well, I must attend to some things, Argento, dear boy. Call of the wild and all that, you understand?"</p><p>Hours later, a rapping on the King's chamber door roused Dyvedd from an alcohol induced slumber. He sat up and his head swam. "What is it, man?" he thundered.</p><p>"Lord, ah, we have unexpected visitors," the page began.</p><p>"Well stuff 'em in the guestrooms with my welcome and promise to see them in the morning!" He sank back down in the expansive bed amid a sea of arms and legs.</p><p>"But, um, sir, they're elves--"</p><p>"Then make sure you give them fruit and twigs and shit, I'm trying to sleep!" He yelled back.</p><p>Glenn's dark brown haired head shot up, his brown eyes bleary. "Whuzzat?"</p><p>"Some Fae have turned up out of the blue or something," Dyvedd answered.</p><p>"Sod off!" The king's lieutenant then growled. </p><p>"What's he on about?" Rhonit's voice emanated from the blankets and tangled bodies.</p><p>"My King are you listening?" The exasperated page called. "It's Formorians. Dark elves."</p><p>"Bleeding hell," the king swore, and jumped out of bed. The stable boy and a plump milkmaid (he didn't have a sister, turns out) sat up and rubbed their eyes.</p><p>Dyvedd jumped into some clothes while hissing at Glenn and his wife to make themselves presentable, and hide their living sex toys somewhere or send them back to the stables. Dark elves here, so soon? Before he could get that boy mage under his power, too. He would have to stall for time. He looked over at the delectable, lithe Rhonit lacing herself into a dress. "Rhona, spy time."</p><p>"Oh, good! Time for me to work," she giggled, and went to her actor's kit and rifled through costumes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I kinda love Bonzo and Dyvedd right now lol. Who's your favorite?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Companions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On their way to their destiny. </p><p>Watch out for phantom cats.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Robert has a lot going on...mostly in his pants.</p><p>Also here's an illustration for chapter 12 <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/872d5499a539366c0aef080ab05da6ba/48b21a595df3650b-f1/s2048x3072/fa81c6da35a52f767bef4ee8522c113e5d8a73b6.jpg">hand in hand</a>.<br/>Also put a link there, just wanted to give heads up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over The Hills</p><p>14</p><p>"Who was the idiot what thought this was better than slogging through that marsh??" shrieked Steve, crouched, with sword drawn.</p><p>It was night. They had made camp. Then giant spectral cats began assaulting them.</p><p>"If I recall correctly, you were one of the ones who voted to go this way," spoke Jonas dryly, who narrowly evaded a swipe from a huge paw with long claws.</p><p>"Oh. Right," Steve realized.</p><p>Having had a tense run-in with the Pretani, which was smoothed over by the Pretani traveling with them, they thought they were in for less drama.</p><p>The party could hear rustling and whispers in their heads, coming from these malevolent, ghostly cats. Mostly hatred and longing for days gone by eons ago before Albion was ever settled by humans. They were known as Cait-Sith, the faery cats, though the Elves had nothing to do with them at all. </p><p>The Pretani had went wolf, their wolf sides eager to engage with the Cait-Sith.</p><p>"I hit them but my blade goes right through them!" Declared Robert. </p><p>"They can cause damage, though," Jimmy held up his cloak, which had huge gashes through it. Thankfully, the feline hadn't connected with him.</p><p>"Youuuu cannot harm usss," hissed a voice. It's owner stepped within range of the firelight, revealing a huge, shaggy cat, black, with blazing yellow eyes. "You have made yourrr lassst missstake, coming here, two-legs. We will feassst on your energy and keep going until your kind isss gone!"</p><p>"Wait, I have an idea," spoke Jonas, who began a spell he just came up with on the fly.</p><p>Cats circled the group, slowly closing in, then in the flickering campfire light, where before you could see through their forms, now they were solid. With a yell, Steve lunged at one and his blade pierced it, the feline screaming in pain. Encouraged, the others fended off the Cait-Sith, black blood staining their weapons. At last they withdrew, with their leader snarling that he wouldn't forget this. The companions were left standing their, panting, exhausted, but grateful for their lives.</p><p>Robert sheathed his sword and turned to find Maureen in her lycanthrope form standing there in front of him. Even in this shape she was small, as they didn't add or take away mass, simply changed the way it was arranged. A hundred and ten pound young woman became a hundred and ten pound werewolf. Odd, Robert thought, that being magical creatures they still obeyed natural laws. Maureen sniffed the lad, ears forward, eyes wide and curious. Boldly he put his hand on  her head, and was surprised at the soft, thick, black fur. Then he was jolted again when she grasped his arm in those human like hands and licked his face.</p><p>Just as abruptly she went to her place by the fire, snuggled into her bedding, and proceeded to go to sleep. Her brother, after a cursory sniff of Robert, did the same.</p><p>"At least she didn't eat your face," Steve announced. </p><p>"Think about it," Jimmy was talking through his thoughts. "The wolf side of them has accepted Robert."</p><p>"But why didn't they just turn back human? I've seen them do it before at will," Robert wondered.</p><p>"Tired maybe?" ventured Jonas. "They require more food, especially meat, than we do. Could be the change takes a lot of energy."</p><p> </p><p>The next night, nothing untoward had happened and once they were sitting around the campfire, Steve brought an old lute and played and sang.</p><p>"You're quite good," praised Robert. "You could earn your bread as a bard."</p><p>"I've heard you sing, you should do it more often," countered Steve.</p><p>Jimmy asked for the lute, as he had learned a bit on the barbaret, the precursor of the lute. He started up a jaunty rhythm, and Bonzo began thumping on an old log, keeping time. Jonas and Maureen began clapping along, adding more percussion to the beat. At everyone's urging, Robert began to sing:</p><p>She moves like an angel<br/>
And seven evening stars<br/>
Dance through the window<br/>
Of her universal house<br/>
Her voice a crystal echo<br/>
Lies humming in your soul<br/>
So patiently awaiting<br/>
For your ears to behold<br/>
She ripples on the water<br/>
Leaves diamonds on the shore<br/>
And fish from every distance<br/>
Watch her ocean cellar door<br/>
Her breath a warm fire<br/>
In every lovers heart<br/>
A mistress to magicians<br/>
And a dancer to the gods<br/>
And a dancer to the gods*</p><p>Steve sang backup when Robert repeated the song, providing a good counterpoint. Jimmy watched as he played the stringed instrument, observed Robert dancing as he sang, his voice ringing out into the night, his long arms raised in emphasis to his improvised words. He was beautiful and moving to behold in the warm glow of the campfire. Robert's eyes rested on him, and the young man smiled, that enticing, lopsided smile, at the elf, who was helplessly at the mercy of the human. Jimmy wondered if Robert had any idea of what he did to him.</p><p> </p><p>*song Angelsea by Cat Stevens</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wonder what's gonna happen when they reach Metigern? </p><p>My money's on massive orgy lmao.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love Jimbert and Led Zeppelin and Elves, sorry, ok? lol.</p><p>Kudos, ,love, constructive criticism, love, cheese sammiches always wanted. Love you guys.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>